


Groupchat: stonks

by lacepirate



Series: Detroit: Group Chats [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Fic, Depressed Gavin Reed, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen Z Gavin Reed, Group Chat Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Multi, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), References to Depression, Seasonal Affective Disorder, gen z humor, group chat format, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate
Summary: Nines: “serotonin stonks low”Nines: “SAD really do be hittin this year”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, hinted Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Detroit: Group Chats [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617604
Comments: 19
Kudos: 250





	Groupchat: stonks

**Author's Note:**

> sixty is in this because i like him and i need all of the babies together and i said so lmao

_[Nines added Connor, Sixty, Hank Anderson, and Tina Chen to the group chat]_

_February 12 th, 2039 14:09:32_

_[Nines renamed the group chat “Help Me Understand Humans”]_

Hank: do you really think that we’re the ones that have the answer to that

Tina: lmao

Nines: I believe I need… help.

Connor: what’s wrong?

Sixty: yeah lmao it must be pretty dire if _you_ have your panties in a wad about it

Connor: sixty, can you just please try to be nice

Sixty: impossible, it’s not in my programming

Connor: it quite literally is, actually

Tina: go off sis

Connor: I would know, I have the same programming

Hank: are you two done?

Nines: thank you, Lieutenant.

Tina: what’s eating you, Nines?

Nines: well

Nines: I’ve done research, and accessed what I can about humans regarding behaviour and mental health

Nines: I believe that Detective Reed is displaying signs of self-destructive tendencies, and I would like to help, but when I asked him about it, the answer I got confused me

Connor: what did he say?

Nines: _“serotonin stonks low”_

Nines: _“SAD really do be hittin this year”_

Hank: hot mood

Connor: I do not mean to be offensive here, but Lieutenant I hardly think that’s appropriate

Hank: connor honestly I can’t explain every single meme to you it’s impossible

Nines: so is there some kind of meaning to be extrapolated from this?

Tina: SAD is an acronym for seasonal affective disorder

Tina: and when you tack it on top of a base depressive disorder, it can be a lot to deal with

Hank: I’m guessing that’s why he wasn’t in for his shift yesterday right?

Tina: he called in sick yesterday?

Nines: yes, when I asked him if I could bring him anything he told me that he didn’t want to be near me

Sixty: mood

Connor: sixty shut up

Nines: at first, I took it as a personal insult, but now I believe that it is self imposed isolation

Nines: and from research, I understand that a network or support group of friends can greatly improve one’s cognitive state

Hank: yeah, you’re not wrong, but in this case it’s a little different

Tina: Gavin isolates because he doesn’t like the vulnerability

Tina: and introducing a whole group of people at one point could potentially overwhelm him, you could try talking to him first before introducing the rest of us

Hank: yeah he’d probably respond better if it was one on one at first

Connor: I have to admit, I’m surprised by the openness and acceptance that is being displayed here

Connor: I’ve done similar research and it seems as though the perspective it was written from understands that a person’s mental health is a taboo topic

Hank: that’s because most of that shit was written by boomers

Tina: and older

Hank: for initial research and revelations, sure it was great

Tina: yeah but then they got pissed off when everyone with varying mental health diagnoses demanded not to be treated like a fucking alien

Hank: they treated everyone with a diagnosis like they were something that was broken that needed to be fixed

Hank: that shit died with my generation

Tina: and then mine just made a meme out of it because it was more common to find someone who was depressed than someone who wasn’t

Sixty: huh

Connor: Sixty, it’s hardly an appropriate moment

Sixty: no

Sixty: I’m just

Sixty: I think I’m starting to see now why you guys were on the forefront of the revolution with Markus and Carl and all them

Nines: yes, I suppose that makes more sense now that I consider it

Nines: in any case

Nines: what am I able to do help Detective Reed?

Tina: Gavin is a stubborn lil bitch

Hank: lmao

Tina: he’s gonna tell you he’s okay and that he just needs to be alone

Tina: but like you said, self-destructive tendencies

Tina: and it isn’t really my place to say it, but…

Hank: Reed hasn’t had the most receptive experience with it

Hank: he is the way he is for a reason

Tina: I’m sure you’ve probably read it already, but usually it’s the brain’s way of ensuring survival

Nines: as in a coping mechanism?

Tina: bingo

Tina: I have the rest of the day off, I’m gonna make him some of my mom’s cookies

Connor: Lieutenant, perhaps you could send him an invitation to play that online game I’ve seen you two play before?

Hank: ugh I’m so fuckin bad at it but it is fun

Tina: lmao what game is it

Hank: you know in like 2018 or whatever facebook had games on messenger and you didn’t need the game’s app to be able to play

Tina: yeah?

Hank: it’s uno

Tina: LMAOOO

Nines: he does quite enjoy it, despite the number of …creative expletives I have heard come from it

Sixty: may I help?

Sixty: I’ve come to find recently that I quite enjoy baking, even though I can’t consume it in the same way.

Tina: duh, get your ass over here

Tina: Nines, honestly you’re not gonna like the best method to be able to get to him

Tina: he’s gonna try and build a wall, but you have to go through anyway

Nines: I was thinking of visiting him, thank you for your help

Hank: bring treats for his cats, they’ll be your best friends if you do

Nines: noted

-

_[Gavin Reed added Connor, Sixty, Hank Anderson, and Tina Chen to the chat]_

_February 12 th, 2039 17:29:18_

Gavin: yall really had to do me dirty like this huh

Tina: it’s not a personal attack when people want to help you, Gavin

Tina: stop being so destructive

Gavin: I CAME OUT TO HAVE A GOOD TIME

Hank: you didn’t come out at all actually

Gavin: how rude I’m gay

Sixty: we know, Detective Reed.

Gavin: I just

Connor: what’s wrong?

Gavin: nothing

Gavin: he just

Gavin: he brought treats for my cats

Gavin: I

Gavin: I don’t think anyone besides maybe Tina has done that before

Gavin: they literally won’t leave him alone

Gavin: there’s just a swarm of five cats, two of which only have three legs, following him around my apartment

Gavin: look

_[Gavin sent an image]_

Connor: @Hank can we get a cat please?

Hank: connor no

Sixty: aw why not

Connor: I promise I’ll take great care of them

Connor: I take great care of Sumo!

Sixty: yeah Hank look at Sumo

Hank: we’re not getting a fucking cat

Hank: now both of you shut up about it

Gavin: …

Gavin: I mean

Gavin: I cohabitate with five cats

Gavin: you could always, liek,,

Gavin: come to see them

Gavin: if u want

Tina: Gavin you are such a fucking gay disaster

Connor: I would very much like to

Tina: also side note

Tina: I’ve never witnessed connor, sixty, or nines doing the brain texting thing before but now that one of them is standing beside me while I’m actively typing is making me very envious

Hank: ikr, I can’t even tell when connor is doing it anymore since he took his LED out

Gavin: wait what the fuck which one of them is with you??????

Gavin: I mean, I have nines so like what

Sixty: oops

Tina: LMAO OOPS

Tina: we’re coming over

Tina: we’ll be there in like 20 with cookies so pls make sure you have pants on, I am with virgin eyes

Sixty: bold of you to assume I’m a virgin

Gavin: called it

Tina: I WAS TALKING ABOUT ME I’M A LESBIAN

Sixty: lol whoops

Connor: Hank wishes me to inform you that we will be over in about the same amount of time

Connor: he is otherwise occupied, apparently he’s looking for something in the garage.

Connor: oh no.

Hank: y’all better be ready

Gavin: for fucking what

Connor: he found the deck of uno cards

Gavin: oh my GOD

Tina: I HAVEN’T PLAYED UNO IN SINCE I WAS LIKE 21 LETS GOOOOOOOO

Gavin: tina there’s a fucking REASON FOR THAT

Sixty: what tf did she do??

Tina: DON’T

Tina: GAVIN DON’T

Gavin: SHE FUCKING GOT A WHOLE FRAT HOUSE FULL OF PEOPLE ARRESTED FOR STARTING A FIGHT OVER AN UNO GAME

Tina: GAVIN I AM BETRAYED

Sixty: LMAOO

Gavin: I GOT DECKED OVER THE HEAD WITH A FUCKING BOTTLE AND I HAVE THE SCAR TO PROVE IT

Hank: I think we’re ignoring the key point here

Connor: ?

Hank: gavin was in a frat

Tina: LMAOOOO ROASTED

Gavin: hey I was pretending to be straight okay

Gavin: I had to make it believable

Tina: WE’RE HERE COME GET YALL JUICE

Hank: oh worm? we’re watching vine compilations when we get there

Gavin: just admit that tiktoks are funny hank

Hank: never

-

_[Nines to “Help Me Understand Humans”]_

_February 12 th, 2039 22:54:36_

Nines: Thank you

Nines: for helping me help him.

Tina: anytime, Nines

Hank: it happens to all of us, especially doing what we do

Nines: Gavin has allowed me to disclose that he agreed to seeing the professional he was seeing before, as well as adding dietary supplements where he is currently lacking in addition to his core medication

Connor: that’s more than I could get Hank to agree to

Hank: hey sometimes I cant even remember to feed myself how am I supposed to remember to take vitamins

Connor: we’re working on it

Sixty: I mean

Sixty: I kind of really like cooking and stuff

Sixty: so

Sixty: if yall want

Tina: he literally ordered groceries when he saw my pantry so he could make stuff

Tina: I don’t think I’ve eaten so well since I was still living with my parents

Nines: I have heard a rumor that there will be an update with an installation that could allow us to consume food as humans do, though not for the same reason

Sixty: R U SRS

Sixty: DON’T PLAY ME LIKE THIS

Nines: why would I?

Tina: well damn

Tina: looks like we have a whole Supportive Squad™ now

Hank: please don’t say that

Hank: please don’t trademark it

Tina: catch me outside

-

_[Gavin to Supportive Squad™]_

_February 13 th, 2039 09:24:54_

Gavin: nines woke up with all five cats on him

_[Gavin sent an image]_

Gavin: thank you guys

Gavin: honestly

Gavin: it means a lot

**Author's Note:**

> lmao and that's on having multiple mental health diagnoses
> 
> [come yell at me on tumblr](ghostddy.tumblr.com)


End file.
